


Drunken Purr

by JestForlorn



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Blood Drinking, Bottom Shirota Mahiru, Cat-like Sleepy Ash, Chains, Dom Sleepy Ash, Dom/sub Undertones, Eve Mahiru, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intoxication, Lazy Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Magic, Slash, Smut, Sub Shirota Mahiru, Top Sleepy Ash, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestForlorn/pseuds/JestForlorn
Summary: Servamps cannot get drunk, at least that's what Kuro says. Mahiru, for once, has a little fun testing that theory.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, Shirota Mahiru & Watanuki Sakuya
Kudos: 50





	Drunken Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Servamp
> 
> AN: This is a one-shot, and also the first [porn] writing I've shared with other people. If you don't like M/M relationships or [Yaoi], don't read. Also, it is [porn], so THERE IS MUCH LEMON. It's Mature content, with a little bit of kinkiness(blood and chains). Hope you like.
> 
> If you aren't here for [porn], stop when Kuro says, "If you don't tell me to stop now, I might not be able to, understand?"

Vampires are immortal.

They don't get drunk.

They don't get horny.

Especially not the Servamps.

They are the truest of vampires, centuries old.

They stay in character with their perspective sins.

They act only how they want.

Unfortunately, humans don't always appreciate such facts.

They, the corrupt creatures they are, order their partners around.

Sloth, Sleepy Ash, or Kuro, whichever name preferred, was is such a situation. His Eve, Mahiru, was saying vampires were ordinary. He was saying they could be anything they wanted. Kuro did not-at-all believe that.

"Mahiru, vampires cannot be anything." The brunette rolled his eyes, shifting as if he was the one hating their species gap. He teased.

"Maybe you can't Kuro, but anything is possible." To Kuro he just sounded like a coach, annoyingly pushy and persistently cheesy. Sometimes, the crap the kid spewed made him want to spew.

"No, for instance, we can't be drunk." Usually, Mahiru was mature and serious and responsible, but it seemed even he could be spurred by the underlying challenge. He turned to the vampire, smirking long and slow. A hopeful, teasing light seeped into his tone.

"Really?" Kuro huffed, rolling his eyes and cracking his neck to show his boredom.

"What a pain."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mahiru himself couldn't buy alcohol, but Sakuya had quite the stash. Though it was more for impressing people than drinking. So, lugging around a half-box of Sakuya's goods, Mahiru came right on home. From there, he wasted no time in pouring a glass. It was a bubbly white wine with a forgettable name and low alcohol content, a perfect starter.

"Have you done this before?" Yawned Kuro, slightly curious. Mahiru looked away bashfully, taking the question as a compliment.

"Yeah, I've worked part-time at parties a few times." Kuro didn't waste energy to nod, relaxing into the pads of the stool closest to the counter.

"Alright." Mahiru smiled and slid the drink across the marble.

"Time to prove you wrong then." Kuro downed the drink easily, licking his lips to mock the boy.

"It's the other way around." He snatched the wine bottle and guzzled it straight-up. Kuro smirked lazily, satisfied with himself.

"You'll owe me a nice, expensive silky pillow after this, and some ramen too." Mahiru only chuckled, switching over to the harder stuff.

"We'll see." He slipped over an entire cup of Vodka. Kuro just met his gaze and slumped, lapping it up like the cat he was. His tongue lulled lazily as he finished. He lilted.

"You're sure taking your time, not that I mind." Mahiru scoffed, his uncharacteristic excitement making his features appear almost wild. He drew out an unopened bottle of Chambord along with, Miner's Gin, Rum, and Irish Whiskey. Kuro raised a brow. Mahiru really was ready to pull out all the stops then, or rather corks. The boy's eyes, normally masked with restraint, were edging on. He looked particularly human then.

"If you can get me drunk, what do you want?" Mahiru practically doubled over in shock.

"But I can literally make you do anything, not that I will." Kuro blinked, ignoring that and taking the Chabord in hand. He swirled it like an arrogant money bag, drinking it in quick, tasteless sips. He hummed.

"So you want nothing...fine with me. Since you're already admitting defeat, I'll be looking forward to that pillow." The human turned thoughtful for a minute, eyeing the purple liquid in his hands like it'd swallow him up.

"I think seeing how you act drunk will be enough." Kuro just shrugged, setting the empty glass by the vacant wine bottle. Mahiru went to offer the whiskey next, but suddenly pulled back, an idea written on his face. Kuro sighed. The ideas of humans were the worst. He watched the Eve dully, jumping a bit when Mahiru grinned wickedly. He exclaimed, quite in character now,

"Drink my blood!" At that, Kuro almost fell off his chair, but he was too lazy to get back on, so he held in place. He attempted complacency, but even he could be surprised sometimes.

"What!?" Mahiru explained as calmly as if he were reading from a textbook.

"Vampires can't get drunk with alcohol, but I bet they can with blood." Kuro blinked, lids falling in careful, tired strokes.

"I suppose it may be possible, but..." He hesitated. He wasn't going to show open concern for his Eve, so he rephrased it.

"I don't think you'll have enough resolve, and doing it now would be such a pain." Mahiru actually pouted. Kuro tried to hide his shock. How could he be so okay with handing out his blood like this, in a non-life-threatening event?

"Come on Kuro, at least give me a chance to win." Kuro tensed, waited, and conceded when he saw no fear or disgust in Mahiru's gaze.

"Fine, I welcome the free meal." Secretly, Kuro hoped Mahiru was smart enough to tell him when it was too much. He didn't want to hurt his own source of food after all, right? Kuro gulped awkwardly, swiping a tongue over his lips. Blood, especially that of a Servamp's Eve, tasted far better than any human food or drink.

"Um...where..." He didn't have to finish. Mahiru walked to the couch, bringing Kuro with him by the wrist. Mahiru leaned in tentatively when they sat, causing the vampire to blush a little before he remembered what they were doing. His face was stuck in the normal melancholy expression, but his stomach was churning with hunger and anticipation.

He placed his hands on Mahiru's shoulders, glancing up one last time to check if it was still allowed. Then, sunk his fangs in fast, wanting to cause as little pain as possible. Immediately, Kuro could taste the difference. He tasted the boy's slight resolve to win, but that wasn't all. He could tell, both him and Mahiru, felt the stark contrast about the act being done in a state of panic versus now. Now it was happening in friendly competition, in close proximity, with a length to each gulp. It was intense, personal.

Kuro didn't want to stop.

He tasted the addictiveness of Mahiru's nervousness. He purposely drew his tongue over the teen's neck so he could get licks of shock and a hint of desire. In another time, Kuro might've pulled back then with questions, but the taste was lovely. His hands fumbled around Mahiru's back to find a purchase, to drink.

Kuro felt slightly revolted by himself, the insatiable beast he was. But he didn't really care at that point. All he could do was drink and taste as Mahiru's mixing emotions poured down his throat. He realized why he hadn't stopped then. It was because Mahiru had yet to feel any fear, disgust, or hate. If anything, he thought he caught snatches of excitement and love in the blood, but he'd never tasted them before so he couldn't know. He only stopped when he noticed Mahiru's cells slow down a peg.

After licking the running blood from his partner's jugular, their eyes met. Kuro knew his were bright red now, almost glaring in the darkness, Mahiru's were much more astonishing. They kept the stare steady for a moment, and Mahiru blurted out in a low, almost desperate sounding voice.

"Keep going." That sent a hefty shiver of attraction through Kuro, and he replied in a pant, just as hotly.

"If you insist." He trailed a soothing kiss across Mahiru's adam-apple, which made his Eve taste of unstable lust. That became one of Kuro's immediate favorites, but it faded unfortunately fast into the taste of relaxation. Kuro grunted, craving the taste, wanting more and more of that thick red passion. So he ran a hand hopefully under Mahiru's shirt.

The teen flinched in his hold, a splash of uncertainty and surprise tinting his blood. Kuro sighed, drawing a palm over Mahiru's pecks, down his abdomen, over his navel. He tasted every bit of the boy's desire and confusion as he stuttered around Kuro's fangs.

"Kuro, w-what are you doing?" The vampire didn't respond, instead enjoying every last drop of red to the fullest. Growing desperate for a new flavor, he moved to discard Mahiru's shirt, sadly needing to break away to remove it. His head cleared a bit as he pulled away, admiring the state he'd left his Eve.

Mahiru was flushed, the color bright against his paling skin. His eyes were half-lidded and shimmering with everything. Beads of sweat dampened his nape and brow. His mouth was parted, breathing short, even breaths. And drops of blood dribbled enticingly where the vampire's fangs had pierced.

To Kuro, he looked absolutely delectable. Maybe his blood, as sweet and thick as it was, could be intoxicating.

"Mahiru," He breathed, somewhat reluctant to furfill his thirst.

"I probably shouldn't take more than a pint, you're already looking bad." Mahiru huffed, sitting up and holding a sleeve over the cut on his neck.

"Are you feeling any different?" Kuro's body was on fire; he felt alive. The nerves in his limbs were surging from the replenishment, restoring the feeling to his veins. His senses were doubled, brinking on predatory. And he was feeling quite possessive, for some reason, of his newest victim. He wasn't sure how it was to be drunk, but if this was it, he wouldn't mind doing it more often.

Mahiru inched away on the cushion, though he seemed more awkward than afraid.

"Kuro, why are you looking at me like that?" Kuro broke his stare.

"Like what?" Mahiru blushed beautifully red, making Kuro draw a breath. He could smell the boy's embarrassment.

"Like you..." He continued slowly.

"Want me."

Mahiru's eyes widened as he looked over Kuro. Something in the vampire's stance must've gave it away.

"Are you...horny?" Since Kuro now had blood in him, Mahiru's blood, his face gave it away. He stuttered in surprise, struggling to keep his monotone.

"W-what?" Apparently, he was the flustered one now, great. Kuro covered his face with one hand, getting up to pour a glass of water. He shoved it, along with an apple, into Mahiru's hands.

"Here, so you don't faint." Mahiru eyed Kuro, but proceeded to chug the drink and crunch into the fruit. There was enough room on the couch for them to sit two seats apart, but Kuro flopped down centimeters away. He wanted to stay there unless Mahoru told him to go. He wasn't sure if he was horny or drunk, but either way, his body wouldn't let him leave yet.

Instead, he curled up next to Mahiru, ready to transform into a cat if the human got uncomfortable. Mahiru showed no signs of caring, so Kuro pressed his luck, snaking an arm around his waist. He hid in the shadow of his hood. Finally, Mahiru noticed him. He looked the vampire over, smirking slightly.

"I think this means I won." Kuro looked over at him with a clouding gaze.

"No," He leaned in to whisper directly in Mahiru's ear.

"I'm not drunk, I'm horny." His breath stirred the hair tucked behind Mahiru's lobe. It was back to being the brunette's turn to stammer.

"H-huh?" Kuro chuckled, tightening his grip on the boy.

"I won, so what's my prize?" Mahiru answered seriously, clearly not reading the tone.

"I can't actually afford the pillow." Mahiru laughed nervously, squirming but not pulling away.

"Okay," Drawled Kuro, feeling edgy.

"Did you have another way to pay then?" The vampire suggestively trailed a finger from Mahiru's knee up toward his thigh. He turned Mahiru to face him, a maniacal grin stretching his cheeks.

"I'm horny Mahiru...because of you." He chided, narrowing his gaze accusatively.

"Take responsibility." The teen shivered, turning red once again. He gritted his teeth and tensed.

"Ah, Kuro?" His voice was quick and enticing, making Kuro want to pounce then and there. The Eve was unexpectedly cooperative today, so he'd take what he could. He growled, low and slow.

"If you don't tell me to stop now, I might not be able to, understand?" Mahiru's eyes widened but he nodded, taking a breath of preparation. Kuto wasted not a second more, starting as slow as he could.

His hands skimmed over every part of Mahiru's exposed flesh, testing boundries and working him up. His palm brushed Mahiru's nipple, causing the teen to snap his jaw shut. Quickly, Kuro returned to that sweet spot, tweaking it between his index and thumb. Mahiru clenched his lips into a thin line.

"Do you like that?" Teased Kuro, desire flaring with each of Mahiru's flinches. When the boy opened his mouth to respond, Kuro grabbed the other nipple, wanting to hear smelled the excitement and lust wafting from the cut on his neck. Mahiru stubbornly quelled the noise into a simple, silent scream.

Frustrated, Kuro pushed Mahiru beneath him on the couch, tossing his sweater off as he went. He renewed his power over Mahiru's nipples, watching raptly when the touch ignited red on the boy's cheeks. Kuro smirked and moved in to tongue Mahiru's nape, tasting every inch of his throat again. Mahiru let out his first gasp when Kuro nipped playfully at the fresh fang mark.

He shifted and kissed the boy at once, hungrily groping at his chest. He worked his way into Mahiru's mouth fast, letting their saliva mix and mingle as well as their tongues. His hands slid to embed themselves in Mahiru's hair, gripping fervently. They battled like that for minutes, lips on tongue and tongue on lips until both were a swollen shade of purplish-pink.

Kuro pulled them apart at last, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. The breaths melded for a moment, and Kuro gave him another French kiss. Then his fingers trailed back down to Mahiru's nipples, and his kisses to the Eve's neck.

Mahiru panted, face hot with lust, and finally conceded a moan when Kuro moved his tongue onto those precious nipples. Mahiru's back arched when the vampire proceeded to suck and bite his nipples, moaning a little more enthusiastically.

"Ahhh, Kuro..." Mahiru's toes curled into the couch, the tightness of his thighs betraying thatt he was liking it a bit more than he let on.

"Ma-hi-ru." He mocked, tapping the boy's nose teasingly after each break in the name.

"It seems you're a bit horny as well, no need to hide it." Kuro parted Mahiru's thighs, his playful mood evaporating at the way his Eve twitched with need. Kuro licked his lips, while Mahiru keened.

"Please." He begged, legs trying to pull back together and relieve the pressure. Kuro frowned, knowing this wasn't the place for it. In a rare moment of non-laziness, he hauled Mahiru up, carrying him toward his room. Mahiru whined.

"Kuro, please...please...Kuro." The sounds and the twitching and the lust in Mahiru's voice made it hard to make it all the way to the bed, but he did. And, as soon as they were on the mattress, Mahiru screamed. The Chains of Servitude snapped into existence, filling the room with an eerie glow.

"Kuro, now." He hadn't planned on holding back anyway. He obeyed, skipping straight to Mahiru's erection. He massaged along it, squeezing and brushing through the fabric. He hastily pushed down Mahiru's pants and boxers, and his own as well, earning needy groans from his Eve.

He used one hand to stroke methodically at Mahiru's length while the other worked at his ass. He kissed Mahiru fiercly, and moved down to use his tongue elsewhere, slipping in wetly inside Mahiru's hole. The teen thrust and let out a half-whimper half-moan that drove Kuro's sex drive off a cliff.

He dug the first finger in, biting against the inside of Mahiru's thigh as he did. And the Eve moaned with pleasure, writhing happily and meeting his finger with another thrust. Growling with purpose, Kuro tested the limits by adding the second finger. He scissored more quickly and roughly, making sure to see if Mahiru looked hurt. But their connection must've been something else, because Mahiru only jerked his hips forward in encouragement and breathed.

"Kuro." So Kuro listened, sliding in unrelenting and groaning as spikes of pleasure shot through him. The blue chains between them rattled as Kuro pushed deeper and Mahiru tightened around him wonderfully. He pushed in full length and rocked out halfway, going faster when still Mahiru only looked pleasured. He felt Mahiru claw his back as they thrust in time, eyelids lulled, panting, flushed, breaths in time.

They slipped into just the right position unexpectedly, Kuro hitting Mahiru's prostate, and the brunette subsequently orgasmed. The tightness made Kuro moan and climax, shooting his seed deep into his Eve. Their cum covered each other as they rode it out, enjoying every millisecond like it was their last.

Kuro exited before Mahiru went limp and collapsed next to him on the bed. As their pants died down into comfortable silence, Kuro spooned the boy, wrapping them both in a blanket.

"Better than a pillow." He mumbled tiredly, making Mahiru laugh. And they stayed like that, with sleepy smiles, until the chains disappeared in a flash of light.

Kuro was still the vampire of sloth, so he woke up only after Mahiru was already gone from bed, probably eating breakfast. He blinked and started, almost rolling right off the mattress. He slapped himself for good measure.

He'd had sex with Mahiru last night.

Wonderful, terrible sex.

He slapped himself again. No way would Mahiru let that happen. It was probably a dream, a really good dream. He must've drank more blood than he thought. A familiar voice called him from the kitchen, somewhat timid.

"Kuro, time to eat!" He trailed out lethargically, trying to act normal. It was only a dream, a fuckin' amazing sex dream, but still just a dream. He tried to focus on the smell of food. He entered the kitchen, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

It wasn't a dream.

Mahiru stood on his side of the counter, neck exposed, wearing only an apron, with a dust of pink blush covering his face. He gave Kuro a wobbly smile.

"I hope you like the food!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: -My first time watching Servamp-
> 
> Hears the name 'Tsubaki', and automatically stops watching Servamp to go watch Soul Eater again. Rewatches all the episodes before returning to Servamp. Then hears 'Sin', goes to rewatch The Seven Deadly Sins, then watches another episode of Servamp only to pause in the middle and go read four KuroxMahiru fanfictions. Then writes a one-shot(yes, this one). And finally goes back to finish Servamp. Later decides "Why not share my bad gay porn with the world? The world needs more gay."
> 
> AN: So there it is, the story of how this story came about. And, if you paid attention, you would know I wrote this before knowing how Servamp ended. I'd like to think, other than the idea of Kuro being a ginormous, adorable fluff mountain, this was a better ending. Feel free to think so too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
